


Soulmates and Secrecy

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy opens up to a stranger at a pub one night. Little does Bruce know that he may just be staring right at his soulmate.





	Soulmates and Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited to share this crossover fic with you. It's from the very first #RollADrabble over at my new Facebook group, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction. MMF is dedicated to all things Marvel/Harry Potter fanfiction related. Make sure to check it out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! It was fun to write!
> 
> This was not alpha or beta read. Any mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Bruce + Pansy + Soulmates

"Do you ever wonder if there's such a thing as soulmates?"

"I think a better question would be, do you think there's such a thing as people who transform into monsters?"

Pansy laughed as she set the man's drink down in front of him at the bar. She'd been working at the nondescript Muggle pub for a little over three months now. She was hiding from her family and all the requirements that were placed upon her as a Pureblood bachelorette. After the war and everything that happened, she had no desire to be bargained off to the best highest bidder. She wanted romance and adventure and oddly enough, she suspected the man in front of her might be able to give her just that.

Quirking a single, elegant eyebrow, she replied, "You have no idea the monsters I have seen."

"Care to elaborate?" the man inquired as he picked up his scotch and took a sip.

She laughed. What she wouldn't give to tell this man all about Muggles and Witches and Wizards. Only, she was sworn to secrecy. At least for now. Shrugging she merely said, "A discussion for a later date."

Smirking behind the rim of his glass, the mystery man nodded once to her. "Understandable. I'm just a stranger in a bar, after all."

"Not that much of a stranger," she quipped, placing both hands on her hips and fixing him with a grin. "You've been stopping in a few times over the past couple of months."

"Keeping tabs on me?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Pansy worried that she struck a nerve and rushed to smooth things over. "No, not at all!" Placing both hands on the bar, she leaned over so no one could overhear. "I simply noticed that you come in alone and don't always seem in the best of moods. You remind me a bit of myself that way. Misery loves company and all that."

"You look far from miserable." The man took another drink from his glass and then placed it back on the square paper napkin. "I'm Bruce, by the way." He reached out and offered her his hand.

Smirking, Pansy accepted the offered hand and shook it twice before letting go. "I'm Pansy, and looks can be deceiving."

"Well, unless you have some sort of green, alter ego monster hidden below the surface of that fair facade," Bruce started, resuming his drinking. "I wouldn't say we're too much alike."

"No, no monsters hidden here." Pansy gestured at herself, taking a step away from the bar so he could see her fully. "Just average, little ol' Pansy the barmaid. Or maybe something more."

"More? Sounds intriguing. What did you ask me about soulmates again?" Chuckling, Bruce took off his glasses and tucked them into the pocket of his purple shirt.

Feeling like the handsome stranger- _Bruce_ -was finally playing along, Pansy ran a hand through her short, dark hair and repeated her earlier inquiry. "Do you ever wonder if there's such a thing as soulmates?"

"I'm a man of science," Bruce explained, finishing off his drink. When Pansy gestured to see if he wanted a refill, he placed a hand over the top. "I like to think there's a logical explanation behind everything, even monsters. Soulmates, though? Not sure that's a thing. Not after everything I've been through."

"Hmm," Pansy purred. "I can understand that. But you see, I'm a woman from a place you wouldn't imagine, and there, soulmates are a thing."

"Is that so?" Bruce was enjoying the banter with this woman. He had noticed her here before, but never really paid her mind until tonight. This line on conversation was taking a very interesting turn and he could sense there was more to her than meets the eye.  _And_ if he was being honest, the Hulk could sense something else to her as well. It was worth investigating.

"Definitely, and I can tell you for a fact that the last time I read my tea leaves, they mentioned meeting a dangerously handsome man at a pub, who also happened to have a monster hidden within." She shrugged and waved at her boss when he signalled last call. "Funny that you would happen to mention that very same thing to me this evening."

Bruce's eyes went wide at that revelation. Perhaps there was more to this soulmate nonsense than he originally thought. "Maybe I could be persuaded to your side of things."

"You sure about that?" Pansy warned; although, it was hard to keep the grin from her face. She'd been waiting a long time to find her soulmate.

"Absolutely," Bruce said with a smile of his own. "But I should warn you, the other side of me, he doesn't like to be excluded. We're both going to want to know the ins and outs of what you're getting at here."

"I think I can handle  _both_  of you. If you're up for that?" She sent him a wink, feeling her heart pound with excitement that things were going so well with her would-be soulmate. She just had to get him out of here and explain a few more things to him. Like magic and soulmate tea leaf spells and all that...

"I'm in your capable hands, it would seem." Bruce opened his palms to her, earning him a laugh.

"Perfect. My flat isn't far from here," she said, deciding to open herself up for once in her life. Taking Bruce's hand, Pansy smiled at him as she rounded the side of the bar. "Come on, stanger. It's closing time and I think we have a few things to talk about. Have you ever heard of the International Statute of Magical Secrecy?"

"The International Statute of Magical  _what_?" Bruce sputtered, hopping from the barstool and following behind Pansy as she led him from the pub.

"You, Bruce, have a lot to learn," Pansy informed him as they turned into the alley beside the pub. Then, taking a steady hold around his waist, she  _apparated_  them away. They were both in for an informative and eventful night.


End file.
